


Can I taste your lips(tick)?

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Cazzie Break Up, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: In which Casey is single and she wants to kiss someone, but not anybody, she wants to kiss you.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Female Reader, Casey Gardner/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Can I taste your lips(tick)?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I taste your lips(tick)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240305) by [Anakin (BuongiornoPrincipessa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Anakin). 



For the first time in a long time, Casey didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. However painful her break up with Izzie was, she just wanted to kiss someone. But Casey didn't want anybody, she wanted **you**. 

As always, your huge smile and the shine of your hair took the attention of Casey. Everyone became invisible to her amid your presence.

When you, finally, came to talk to Casey she couldn't stop looking at your lips. All she wanted most was to know how your lipstick tasted, but you're in school and she doesn't even know if you feel the same that is why the short haired girl tries to control herself to not kiss you. But her beats start to accelerate and she starts to lose her breath when you get closer and gently touchs her hair. Casey can no longer contain the desire to know how your lipstick tasted and she quickly pulls you closer for a kiss. It doesn't take longer for you to listen to the principal calling you to her office, but you just laugh without caring about any punishment that you would take because **nothing** could change that kiss and how much he meant for both of you.


End file.
